Chatbots (henceforth called bots) are software programs that are built around a messaging paradigm in which a chat client program exchanges data with a server-side chatbot program. Chatbot programs may be built, for example, using the Microsoft® Bot Framework, or other framework. Chatbot programs developed with such a framework can be designed to send and receive messages with various user-side chat client programs. A chatbot may, in this way, conduct a conversation with a user.